Por una noche
by Sibizgz
Summary: Bueno por donde empezar...esta es la respuesta en fic a una petición de una de mis niñas Bones. Es el primer lemon de mi vida, la intención inicial era ser intensa pero elegante, así que lo someto a vuestro juicio. Espero ansiosa los rew. Saludos. SIBI


**POR UNA NOCHE**

No recordaba los detalles, las sensaciones eran ahora su libro de pautas a seguir. En un parpadeo, un instante veloz, había pasado de besar sin pausas sus labios, en un conjunto indescifrable de torsos y extremidades sobre la pulida superficie del suelo del despacho, a recorrer con desesperación la corta distancia que separaba el salón de su apartamento de su propia habitación.

La vertical planicie de la pared de su alcoba había dado cobijo a la intensidad de las caricias. Como un soporte inamovible, permitía a los nuevos amantes descubrir con avidez los secretos ocultos en la piel del otro.

Besos intensos, suaves, apasionados, únicos; besos interminables que unian sus intenciones y cautivaban los instintos. En un momento no existía mundo más alla de sus bocas y sus deseos. Como dos jóvenes adolecestes disfrutaban de aquel simple contacto, lo más intenso y hermoso de la comunicación sin palabras, como si sólo con el roce de la piel de aquellos tremulos labios pudiesen contarse todo lo que ocultaban sus mentes y sus cuerpos. Booth recorría lentamente el labio inferior de Temperance con la punta de la lengua y al minuto siguiente exploraba atrevido el interior de su boca, reclamando como un experto explorador todo aquel terreno tan desconocido y deseado. No necesitaban decirse nada para saber lo que el otro deseaba, ella succionaba con movimientos sensuales los labios de él y al mismo tiempo dejaba paso a la curiosidad que provocaban los movimientos de la boca de Booth sobre la suya.

Manos intrepidas recorrían sin detenerse el cuerpo del otro. Los dedos de él marcando la cintura femenina, dejando un rastro de calor que casi quemaba a través de la fina camisa que cubría su pecho. Ella jadeaba ansiosa, impaciente por la anticipación de lo que había deseado y se había negado durante tanto tiempo, mientras sus finas manos dibujaban expertas cada uno de los contornos de los musculos de la espalda de él. Cuando aquellos pequeños mensajeros llegaron a su cuello asieron firmemente los cortos cabellos de la nuca masculina atrayendo con pasión la boca de Booth hacía la suya, profundizando aquellos besos que la volvían loca y que nunca se habían detenido desde que todo aquello comenzase.

Deseo sin palabras que esas firmes y fuertes manos bajasen por su cintura y cupiesen en las palmas la redondez de sus formas, anheló que el final de su espalda se convirtiese por fin en el inicio de su contacto, y como si Booth pudiese leer su mente en un momento hizo realidad sus no expresados deseos y sostuvo el suave peso de su cuerpo en las palmas de las manos, elevandola a la vez que la presionaba más firmemente contra la pared. Temperance dejo que sus largas piernas se anclasen a las caderas de él, y con un agil movimiento se sujetó firmenmente contra su cuerpo.

El calor que emanaban ambos cuerpos era tal que en un segundo cualquier ser vivo que compartiese aquel espacio entraria sin remedio en una inexplicable conbustión espontanea. Ella rio ante la incoherencia de sus propios pensamientos entre besos y caricias. Sintiendo como el cerebro se derretía y abandonaba sin tapujos las leyes de la lógica para dejarse llevar flotando entre las sensaciones de los labios de Booth sobre los suyos y la firme sujección de sus manos reclamando toda la superficie de su trasero.

Los besos se volvieron lentos y húmedos, y esa danza de piel y sensaciones se detuvo en un instante. La sorpresa y la sensación de vacio le hicieron abrir los ojos por primera vez desde que su espalda entrase en contacto con la pared, y distinguió entre las sombras los suaves movimientos de la cortinas que ocultaban apenas de la calle las formas de los muebles de la habitación.

-Mirame Temperance, mirame.

Comando él, como en un relación subyugada a la obediencia, como en una demanda imposible de desobedecer, pero porque en el fondo la petición iba revestida de un sentimiento y una pasión tan hondas que la piel de la espalda de ella vibro al sonido de sus palabras. Y los ojos se encontraron. Restableciendo la comunicación que sus labios habían abandonado, sintió y vio a través de ellos. Descubrió el deseo y el anhelo tras las pupilas de él y todo en su cuerpo se encendió como una llama.

Sin apartar ni un sólo instante la mirada, mientras con sólo observarla sentía como su alma conectaba irrevocablemente y la necesidad trascendía la prisión de la carne para alojarse en todos los mas reconditos espacios de su ser. Sólo con aquella intensa exploración el deseo explotó dentro de ella, y pensó irracionalmente si aquella era una forma de tocar su alma más allá de las caricias o el contacto físico.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y él anonadado por la intensidad de las sensaciones que expresaba, beso el suave recorrido, dejando que la humedad de su rostro se mezclase en la boca para besarla de nuevo con más ansia si cabe que las veces anteriores. Presionó el cuerpo de ella con decisión contra la pared, liberando una de las manos de la redonda prisión que contenian y mientras sus labios acariciaban con lentitud el rostro y los labios de ella, aquella peregrina mensajera se colaba bajo la blusa de Temperance, marcando a fuego cada una de sus costillas, delineando la perfecta curva de su cintura, rozando con tibieza el nacimiento del pecho hasta casi hacerla enloquecer y viajando finalmente hasta la unión de sus dos pechos donde un indiscreto cierre central se rindió en un sólo movimiento de la hábil mano.

Un gemido escapó de la garganta de ella y sus ojos de nuevo se encontraron mientras la mano curiosa alcanzaba el terreno suave y sensible del pezón derecho de ella. Mientras lo acariciaba sus ojos permanecieron fijos en el otro y cuando ella cerró los parpados en medio de una ola de placer que los dedos de él hacían nacer en su pecho, escucho entre las brumas de la pasión, como la voz de Booth la llamaba anhelante.

-No apartes tus ojos, quedate conmigo, quedate

-No voy a ninguna parte. -Dijo ella entre susurros, con las manos asidas fielmente en su nuca.

-Mirame, quiero ver a través de tus ojos, quiero descubrir todas las verdades ocultas tras ellos. Y que sepas, más allá de toda duda que soy yo quien protege tu alma.

Ella se abrazó fuertemente a él, enterró la cabeza junto a su cuello y sobre el hombro inició un camino interminable de besos, mientras acariciaba las mejillas de él, hasta besar con pasión sus labios sin cerrar una sóla vez sus ojos y sintiendo como el calor emanaba de ella hasta fundirse con el de él aun a través de la ropa que todavía los separaba, pero que no era suficiente como para impedirle notar que la excitación de él clamaba antención en aquel incansable juego de caricias y sensaciones.

Sin dejar de sostenerla, su mano le dibujaba caricias en la piel del torso. La guió de nuevo, entre besos, hasta la blanca superficie de la cama que ocupaba un lugar privilegiado en el centro de la habitación.

Siguió besando lentamente su rostro y con delicadeza describió un húmedo reguero con la lengua descubriendo lentamente su pecho, liberandolo de la camisa que todavía se abotonaba alrededor de ella. A cada botón liberado un nuevo beso descubría el terreno, hasta que toda la línea de la mandíbula al ombligo quedó marcada por él. Con firmeza y suavidad la asió de la espalda y la elevó de la superficie de la cama mientras continuaba besando con pasión cada centímetro de su cuello y se deshacía de la camisa que ya sólo colgaba de las mangas, y con ella del sujetador que desde hacía un rato había dejado de ocupar la suave piel de sus pechos.

Cuando por fin la recostó de nuevo sobre la cama, sus ojos se perdieron en una exploración avida de la perlada piel de ella. Sus manos dibujaron caricias suaves en el contorno del pecho y antes de que Temperance puediera disfrutar de nuevo de la sensación de su boca sobre la de ella, Booth se movió rápido depositando ahora el cálido aliento sobre la piel del pecho izquierdo. Involuntariamente ella se arqueo a la busqueda de la boca de él, disfrutando por completo de la sensación y dejando por primera vez en su vida la mente en un merecido reposo. En un instante el mundo desapareció por completo, sólo permitendo en su mente la existencia de aquella cama y la boca de Booth sobre su piel, que le enviaba descargas de placer a través de cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de su piel.

Los dedos de ella se enterraron en los cortos cabellos de él mientras disfrutaba de cada uno de los besos, caricias y succiones que la boca de él descubría en sus pechos. Pero en un instante aquellas sensaciones descendieron hasta su ombligo, Booth con su lengua dibujo la suave linea de su bajo vientre, provocando que los finos, cortos y rubios vellos de la piel de su estómago se erizasen incontrolables por la sensación. Mientras él se detenía a besar el contorno de su ombligo desabotonó con lentitud los pantalones que todavía separaban la piel de sus piernas del contacto de los tibios labios de Booth, y con suavidad los fue bajando mientras besaba en contorno de su muslo derecho, se detenía el la suave piel de la corva de la rodilla y llegaba a liberar por fin a Temperance de la incomoda prisión de la tela.

Ella se incorporó levemente mirandolo con un interrogante velado tras los ojos, se apoyo en los codos observando como sin dejar de mirarla Booth ascendía nuevamente hasta sus caderas. Con los oscuros ojos, llenos de emociones contenidas, sin apartarse ni un instante de los suyos, la observó mientras besaba nuevamente su vientre e introducía los pulgares en el elástico de la ropa interior femenina. Nunca perdió el contacto con su mirada mientras se deshacía de la última prenda que la separaba por completo de la desnudez y en cuanto se encontró así completamente expuesta, él ascendió hasta sus labios y ocupando con ambas manos el contorno de sus mejillas le regalo el beso más hermoso y reverente de todos los que habían compartido hasta entonces, como si deseara hacerle saber a ella, que todo aquello era para él también algo profundo e hipnótico, un conjunto de sentimientos que sólo era capaz de descubrir con ella.

Temperance deslizó una de sus piernas sobre la cadera de él y en un rápido movimiento los hizo rodar sobre las sábanas, hasta quedarse ella con las piernas a ambos lados de la cadera masculina, sintiendo el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos. Desnuda, hermosa y salvaje, con una mirada de feroz intensidad, pero mezclada con la más aboluta de las certezas. A sabiendas de que el conocimiento de todo aquello era más de lo que ambos podían explicar, más que el simple contacto de sus cuerpos, más que aquellas intensas descargas de placer recorriendo peregrinas toda su anatomía, más que la suave sensación de sentirse en posesión del cuerpo del otro.

Igual que él había hecho con ella, Temperance recorrió con un suave camino de besos y caricias la piel de Booth mientras sus pequeñas manos desbotonaban uno a uno los botones de la camisa, y cuando por fin el torso de él quedo libre de la tela, los ojos de ella se quedaron por un instante fijos en la cicatriz que presidía su pecho, como una marca palpable e imborrable de la capacidad de sacrificio que él era capaz de hacer por ella. Temperance se recostó sobre su pecho, acarició la lívida marca que aquella maldita bala había dejado en su piel, y con un beso mezclo dolor, amor y la humedad de las lágrimas que sin notarlo habían recorrido sus mejillas hasta depositarse en aquel punto.

Booth levantó el rostro de ella, borró todo rastro de aquellas dolorosas lágrimas con sus pulgares y la besó con pasión.

-Yo tampoco me voy a ninguna parte.

-Esa bala era para mí, la habria recibido gustosa

-Esa bala nunca fue para ti, porque mientras yo viva estaré a tu lado.

-¿Eso que significa?

-Que recibiría mil balas más por ti si eso fuera necesario para mantenerte a salvo.

Se besaron de nuevo mientras Booth se deshacía de la camisa. Ella bajó las manos marcando cada uno de los musculos de su abdomen y se detuvo al llegar a la hebilla de su cinturón, sintiendo sin poder evitarlo, como sus manos temblaban. Booth las cogió entre las suyas y la miró con profundidad a los ojos, intentando demostrarle que no quería llegar más alla del punto que ella desease marcar. Pero Temperance sonrio y besó con pasión sus labios de nuevo, mientras con manos rápidas desabrochaba el cinturón de él y sus pantalones y lo liberaba de ambos, dejando que sólo la escasa tela de su ropa interior se interpusiese entre él y la ardiente piel de ella.

La intermitente luz del tráfico nocturno se colaba en la habitación, dibujando confusas formas de sombras en la paredes de la habitación, haciendo parecer en ocasiones como si sus cuerpos se mezclasen en un conjunto de elementos inconexos en perla y bronce. Un coche recorrió la calle y las luces anaranjadas de los faros crearon un efecto onírico en el que sus cuerpos eran dos flamas abrasadoras perdidas en las sensaciones de los besos sobre la piel del otro. Lá cálida luz se perdió en la inmensidad nocturna y de nuevo las sombras y la escasa luminosidad de las farolas llenaron fantasmagóricas la estancia. Temperance recostada sobre Booth beso su pecho y recorrió con las manos el torso hasta llegar a las caderas, donde con movimientos pausados y suaves liberó la excitación de él de la incomoda prisión que lo mantenía atenazado.

De nuevo los papeles se invirtieron, con manos firmes y posesivas, Booth sujeto el fino cuerpo de ella pegado contra su cuerpo, mientras rodaba y se quedaba sobre ella. Un mar de intenso chocolate descendió observando cada una de las curvas del cuerpo femenino, besó aquellos oscuros rincones, reclamó como propias todas y cada una de las superficies de la piel de ella y con sus manos encendió un rastro inborrable sobre sus caderas. Cuando una de sus manos llegó hasta el punto donde el calor emanaba intenso del cuerpo de Temperance un sonido ronco escapó de la garganta. Ascendió con la boca lamiendo todo su pecho y beso lenta y concienzudamente sus labios.

Su mano y su boca se convirtieron en un único mensajero, mientras la primera volvia loca y encendía cada uno de los más intimos rincones de Temperance, la segunda imitaba sus entradas y salidas, dejandole exhaustos los labios, haciendola sentir como si ya no quedase un solo punto en la piel de la boca que no hubiese sido tomado por él. Y cuando pensó que ya no podía más una ola intensa recorrió todo su cuerpo, tembló ante la intensidad de su propia magnitud y se abrazó a él, mientras toda su anatomía gritaba a los vientos nocturnos que si la posesión de una persona era posible, en toda la intensidad de aquella noche ella le pertenecía a él.

Cuando los espasmos de su cuerpo se redujeron Temperance levanto las piernas y las enroscó con firmeza a la cintura de Booth.

-Seamos uno ahora, dejame sentir como se quiebran las leyes de la física.

Susurro con una cadencia suave a su oído, y una sonrisa afloró a los labios de él mientras la abrazaba con toda la intensidad de sus emociones rodeandolos. Deseaba tanto hacerla comprender, que pudiese ser por un instante todo lo que se merecía ser, que le dejase amarla todo lo que ella merecía ser amada. Besó el largo y dulce cuello, ascendiendo con cortos besos por la mandíbula de ella, y en el momento en el que se convertían en uno, en el mismo instante en que entraba con lentitud y por completo en los suaves y humedos rincones de su anatomía, en ese preciso momento un coche pasó bajo la ventana, iluminó la estancia con un resplandor que dibujó a fuego sus contornos, como si todo ardiese de repente con unas llamas intensas sin posibilidad de extinción. Sus ojos se contaron secretos de pasiones ocultas, sus labios conectaron y todo resultó perfecto. Parecía que el universo hubiese estado esperando aquel preciso instante para mostrarles toda la complejidad de su grandeza.

-¡Oh Dios Temperance!

Tan suya, tan perfecta, ambos encajaban en el cuerpo del otro, como si hubiesen sido diseñados para ello, y Temperance sintió que todo explotaba a su alrededor, presionó más firmemente sus piernas contra las caderas de él, instandole a incrementar su ritmo, marcando una aceleración frenética del contacto. Su cuepo temblaba como una hoja, como la primera vez que la ola de pasión había marcado sus formas, pero en esta ocasión los ojos de ambos estaban conectados con desesperación a los del otro y supo que él había sentido toda la intensidad de aquel momento. Cuando llegó el turno de él, cuando fue Booth quien sintió que aquella ola le llevaba más allá como una marea, tampoco apartó sus ojos de Temperance, y ambos cayeron derrotados en los brazos del otro besando, esta vez con el beso más dulce de cuantos habían conocido, los labios de su amante, amigo y compañero. Disfrutando de todo lo que sin palabras sus cuerpos y almas habían compartido.

Temperance miró perdida al techo de su habitación, sintió el aliento calido de Booth sobre su cuello y se dejó mecer por él. Bajo las brumas de la casi inconsciencia las suaves palabras de él se perdían en la noche, y trató por todos los medios de descifrarlas. Intentó en vano permanecer anclada a aquel momento, a aquella sensación, pero cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo sólo pudo percibir el sudor de su propio cuerpo y su excitación, mezclados con la tela del pijama que la cubria en la fría noche de diciembre. Las palabras de Booth se habían perdido en las nieblas inconexas de su vivida imaginación, de aquella condenada ensoñación que había sido más sincera e intensa que cualquiera de las experiencias que hubiese tenido a lo largo de su vida.

Cerró desesperada los ojos, intentando reconciliar de nuevo el sueño y anhelando, aunque ni a ella misma se lo reconociese jamás, que aquel onírico momento retornase de nuevo a su mente entre las confusas luces del cielo nocturno de Washington.

Sintió como una vez más la tibieza del sueño se la llevaba, y un resplandor anaranjado cubria sus pupilas.

-Te quiero Temperance, siempre...

Y con una sonrisa se dejo mecer de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
